


Interlude for Piano

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Chasing Pavements, Part One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude for Piano

They hold hands on the way back to the car. More of an arbitrary thing than anything else, clinging to each other after such an outpouring of essence, out there in the courtroom. Fiona can feel something in the way that Holly J has laced their fingers together, fingerless gloves with rough wool. There's an energy. It makes her want to describe the room, though she doesn't want to drink.

They let go, to step into the car; first Holly J and then Fiona. She's said it, and Holly J says nothing. But there, in the semi-dark of the back seat with her mother sometimes looking back and smiling, resting her hand on the material of the passenger seat, it is all right. Holly J's face isn't tight, and her eyes don't rush behind her eyelids.

Fiona's fingers creep across the space between them and Holly J's find her there and they touch. It is different, somehow, but the same. Fiona closes her eyes. Breathes.


End file.
